Games of chance are extremely popular both for entertainment and for improving skills. One of the games that has been popular for many many years is tic tac toe and impriovements on the game have been made including a three dimensional board and/or other variations. The current invention is in reality fairly traditional in the fact that it is scored on a single plane, however the playing pieces may be hidden from view during the time of an individual players turn.